simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sectuib (Term)
Head of any Tecton Householding. Always a channel. (See Sosectu - Gen head of Distect Householding) The Sectuib is defined as the best channel in the House: the channel who best exemplifies in his life and person the virtue to which the House is pledged, and who thus IS the House. In the early days, the Sectuib was also the owner of record of all the Gens in the House and all of its material assets, for purposes of dealing with junct society's law. The Sectuib is the one whose judgement prevails because the House members have recognized the Sectuib's judgement, not as infallible, but as representing their own. A Tuib is a Sime who dominates by personality, an "alpha" personality. (see N'vet) The Sectuib is a Tuib who dominates "the sec" which is the dominating point in the ambient. The Sectuib dominates the sec no matter what's around him/her. Legally, the Gens of a Householding had to be owned by a Sime - and they (as Jean said in FIRST CHANNEL and CHANNEL'S DESTINY) volunteered to be owned by Rimon - then his son Zeth, then Del Rimon, Zeth's son. Also, Sectuib becomes a Title when everyone around has to term one particular Tuib a Sectuib. In other words, as with most Simelan structures - the correct grammar and syntax is determined by subjective criteria using the speaker as the origin of the graph. If the "other" person in the transaction is field-dominator, that person is Sec. Whether the "other" is dominant depends on who the Speaker is and what condition that Speaker is in at that moment. EXCEPT WHERE A SECTUIB is involved. The Sectuib is Dominant to EVERYONE ALL THE TIME - an exception to all rules. Thus it becomes a Title - not just of respect but of fact that is incontrovertible to any Sime in the area. (From Considerations of the "SEC" prefix, suffix, infix, particle in Simelan. (as in the coinage Sectuib which first appears at the time of Del Rimon Farris, the First Sectuib in Zeor.) (also see 'Sec' and 'Tuib') Sec, As In Sectuib and Sosectu (From Considerations of the "SEC" prefix, suffix, infix, particle in Simelan. (source: Can Gens Master Simelan? A discussion from "Virtual Selyn," The Sime~Gen Mailing List. Link: http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/zf/simemain.html) An explanation from Jacqueline Lichtenberg: 'Think of a thin rubber sheet with sticks poking up here and there stretching the sheet into peaks - and something else here and there pulling the sheet down into peaks that go downward. That's how Simes perceive their local surroundings when duo or hyperconscious. "Sec" marks the object represented by the attached word as being a stick poking up making a PEAK in the ambient - a HIGH FIELD - but it can also represent a LOW in the ambient - representing a "sink" in the local field Thus it designates something that DOMINATES its locality - something strong enough to stretch the local nageric fabric of reality despite whatever else might be around - something POWERFUL. Another related link on Simegen.com is http://www.simegen.com/sgfandom/rimonslibrary/zf/simesec.html (Source: Index card file, HOUSE OF ZEOR) Administrative head of a Householding. The position passes to the finest channel of the Sectuib's family. Title of the channel who is Head of Householding. Customary for the Sectuib to take first donations, as he/she is usually the most skilled channel in the House and best able to withstand Gen fear. Members personally committed to their Sectuib. "A loyal donor who would do anything" to see that the Sectuib never suffers Need. "Sectuib" has no plural. The Sectuib is empowered to perform marriages. (Source: March 17, 2013 E-Mail from JEAN LORRAH regarding what was found in the index card file.) Not true in Gulf Territory. In Keon and Carre it passes to the best channel in the Householding, period. I suspect that is true in most Householdings not headed by a Farris or a Tigue (and the law remains on the books at Keon, even though Tigues have no fertility problems). It would be a fatal error to have that rule in a family where channeling ability does not breed true. It would also be a fatal error where the ability DOES breed true, if the current family breeds excellent 4.0 channels, and then somebody not of that family pledges the House and somehow produces a 4+ child who doesn't have a personality flaw preventing leadership. What do they do--toss the new channel out lest s/he challenge the Sectuib's biological heir? Or expect that new channel to sit back and watch a lesser channel get to do all the good stuff even after the old Sectuib has died or retired? With a family inheritance law on its books, your average Householding risks losing its "real" finest channel along with a bunch of members who will follow the better channel out of the House. From Jacqueline lichtenberg,June 2013: Ordinarily, no other genetic pattern blends with or affects the Farris pattern which breeds striking and exactly true regardless of the spouse's characteristics. That is why, once ensconced in a Householding, the Farris family ends up providing every Sectuib of that House - nobody else has a chance. Therefore many Householdings will reject Farris applicants in self-defense -- not ever wanting the office of Sectuib to seem to be inherited. The Endowment genetic pattern is one, huge, exception to the Farris genetics rule - it blends perfectly and tenaciously with the Farris genetic pattern, persists even when dormant for generations, and usually reappears in a more stable form. Endowed Gens like Solamar and Halimer Grant provide that stability.